


In Sync Heartbeats

by hyungwoniie



Series: for my showhyung nation [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hyungnu, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, based on the cooking show with hyungwon and shownu, no longer continuing, otp, showhyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: | NO LONGER CONTINUING | Hyungwon had a small group of friends and loved them all so much, but maybe he loved one person...a little more.





	1. cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snhwdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snhwdreams/gifts).



> OKAY SO I WATCHED THE LITTLE COOKING SHOW HYUNGWON AND SHOWNU DID AND CRIED OMG WAWIOFAOFHALI I LOVED IT SO MUCH AND I WAS FREAKING OUT DURING SCHOOL SINCE IT CAME OUT AT THAT TIME. I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER SCHOOL TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING AND UGH. THE PHOTOSHOOT VIDEO WAS SO CUTE TOO. I TOOK SOME SCREENSHOTS OF CERTAIN SCENES AND IT IS NOW MY LOCK SCREEN. okay anyway just enjoy this basic school love in honor of bts' new comeback that is amazing. skool luv affair is my favorite era so that is why this is school related. i lied. its bc i have no ideas and needed to make this for my showhyung nation.

Another weekday, another day of school. That's what Hyungwon had to deal with every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. A whole 5 days. Hyungwon hated the thought of waking up so early when he could just be in bed all day. The only thing that helped him go through his day was his friends. He didn't have many, but it's not like he had none. Hyungwon had Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo. That's all he needed.

Since Hyungwon didn't live a walking distance to his school, he had to take public transportation. Not the best, but not horrible. Luckily Hyunwoo also took the bus with him. But the strange thing is, Hyunwoo lived pretty close to the school and didn't need to take a bus. At least he had someone with him, so Hyungwon shouldn't complain. Walking to the bus stop was a quick 3 minute jog. He saw Hyunwoo waiting for him on the bench he always sits at. A big smile appeared on that handsome face, making his eyes form into tiny crescents. Hyunwoo quickly stood up saying hello to Hyungwon. 

"Nice outfit," Hyungwon immediately said to Hyunwoo after walking around the corner. He just replied with a simple thanks, not even looking at Hyungwon. He never really does and that makes Hyungwon want to grab his chin ever so lightly and turn his head to stare into his eyes. Those eyes that have been making his heart beat faster than normal. He never understood why, since he doesn't react that way with any of his other friends. Maybe it was from jogging just a little bit too fast.

The bus finally approached after a couple of minutes, even though it felt like hours. They both hopped on the bus and walked over to their usual seats. While sitting down, Hyunwoo's shoulder brushed against Hyungwon's making his heart flutter. Hyungwon began praying and hoping his face wasn't a flush of pink from the quick touch. 

Riding on the bus they went. Hyungwon wasn't that excited because he is going to school obviously, but Hyunwoo was talking to him the entire time which took his mind off of the tests he has to do. They didn't talk about anything specifically, just what they did over the weekend. Hyungwon spent time with his family and had a picnic with them while Hyunwoo went on a day trip. Supposedly he went by himself, so Hyungwon suggested whenever he wanted to do that again, just call him if he wanted to go. A trip with Hyunwoo seems so relaxing, but fun as Hyungwon imagines what it would be like. Sadly, his daydream was cut off by Hyunwoo telling him they need to get off the bus. School it was.

 

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were walking to the school when they here someone yell out of nowhere, “HYUNGWON!! HYUNWOO!” Minhyuk was here. Both of the boys turned around to see a vivid and wild Minhyuk running their way. Once he caught up, Minhyuk grabbed both of their shoulders, almost pushing Hyungwon to the ground. Hyunwoo immediately went to grab Hyungwon to make sure he didn’t fall. “Woah woah..getting all touchy there Hyunwoo. I see you.” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows while looking at Hyunwoo, making both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo flush a light pink across their cheeks. "Gotta go love birds." That made Hyungwon blush even more.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had their first and two more classes together. He didn’t know if that was a good thing after what happened before entering school, but at least Hoseok was also in those classes. Hyungwon was SUPER close to Hoseok and a lot of their classmates thought they were dating. They hung out together a lot, and he guesses the way they talk to each other seems like they are dating, but Hoseok didn’t own his heart. Well, no one did. Yeah. No one...

“Hey, Wonnie!!!” Hoseok was waving over to Hyungwon. Both of the boys sat next to each other, which was pretty convenient. Hyungwon loved hanging out with Seokie. He was his best friend, so of course he would. Hoseok understood him in every way possible. Just a simple glance at the young fellow, and he could tell how he was feeling, or if he was lying. They have had been best friends for about 5 years now, slowly adding new friends into their little circle. That's how they have Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyunwoo. Hoseok was the one who added Hyunwoo. At first, Hyungwon didn't try to show that he was annoyed, but Hyunwoo obviously saw that and treated him with such love and care, he couldn't help but like the man. Like the man in a friend way. Of course. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Hyunwoo said a quick bye to Hyungwon and walked over to his seat which so happens to be the very opposite of them. "Anything wrong? I know that face Won.." Well no duh. Hoseok knew everything about him, so he couldn't lie. "Mmm..I don't really know what my feelings are to Hyunwoo." That must have surprised Hoseok because the next thing he saw on that bunny face was wide eyes. "Wow, Wonnie. What do you mean?" Hyungwon didn't think it was the right time to share everything he needed to say since the class was about to start, so he replied with a simple, "I'll tell you later." It seemed to bother Hoseok the rest of class, but there was too much to say in such little time.

**RING**

Next thing Hyungwon knows, the class has ended. He wasn't very happy since next class, History, he had a test **AND** Hyunwoo shared that very class with him. "Hey, Hyungwonnie wanna walk to class together?" "Y-yeah sure.." Hyungwon didn't really want to interact with Hyunwoo for the rest of the day after the morning incident, but Hyunwoo was a close friend, someone he really enjoyed hanging out with, so he guesses it wouldn't be possible anyway. Walking through a bustling hallway made someone shove Hyungwon right into something. "Are you okay Wonnie?!" Great. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left you on a cliff hanger didn't i? haha got you good. luckily i have a three day weekend break, so hopefully i update this soon. this was most likely a very boring chapter, but im telling you it will get juicy later on, well obviously if you read the tags. so enjoy, and sorry if i dont update this regularly. exams stop me from being more active. please leave comments and tell me what you think! also who do you think he bumped into?? bye!! ~ ash


	2. always you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bold text is a past memory. doesn't have to do much with the storyline, but gives you a little insight into Hyungwon's and Hyunwoo's "friendship"

Hyungwon felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and head. He couldn't hear anything but just a muffled scream. Who was screaming and why? His vision was completely black and suddenly became a bit blurry. Hyungwon could see faces around him...but who was it? Then blackness.

After blinking his eyes repeatedly, Hyungwon saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo by his side. "Oh thank god..." Hoseok released his hand from Hyungwon's and lightly hugged him. Hyungwon couldn't talk, still not fully awake. Then he turned to his left and saw Hyunwoo's worried eyes turn into warm, loving ones. He must have been worried as well. "Okay, you guys have to get to class now. You are lucky I let you stay by him until he woke up." A woman wearing casual clothing approached Hyungwon caressing his arm. "Oh yes, thank you very much, Ms. Yeon." Hyunwoo and Hoseok both bowed and left with a goodbye. "You are lucky to have such nice friends. I told them to go back to class, but after all their begging to stay here, I finally let them," Ms. Yeon chuckled a bit after finishing her sentence. Yeah..he was lucky.

Hyungwon's parents were sent to the school to pick him up. Before leaving, the nurse explained to him that someone was trying to get through the crowded halls and accidentally pushed him to the ground. Hoseok and Hyunwoo brought him to the nurse's office and the kid left an apology note since he had to get to class. It was just a quick apology and said he would take him out for lunch to repay him. How thoughtful. 

Later, Hyungwon arrived home and his mom stayed with him since his dad had to get back to work. He left with a quick kiss on the forehead which anyone at Hyungwon's age and gender would complain about, but he actually wanted it. He missed those little moments with his parents smothering him with kisses. 

"Hey honey, your friend is over to see you," his mom appeared from behind my door. "Okay, send him in. Thanks, mom," he smiled softly at her receiving a motherly hug back. Hyungwon sat back against his bed board and saw Hyunwoo walk inside his bedroom. Like that was not weird at all, because it wasn't. Just two dudes hanging out in a bedroom alone. Right? 

"Hey, Wonnie.." Hyunwoo said with a soft voice like Hyungwon would crack if he spoke too loud. "Hey Hyunwoo, what's up?" Hyunwoo looked at him with a confused look, scrunching his eyebrows while sitting on his bed. "Well since you like fell on the ground pretty hard and almost got a concussion, I'm not very fine. I was worried about you. Thank god you are awake and healthy." Hyungwon wasn't expecting that response, not at all. "Oh..I'm sorry for asking." Hyungwon looked down to his hands, fiddling with them. Was Hyunwoo mad at him? What was wrong? Then suddenly two muscular arms wrapped around Hyungwon's skinny torso. Hyunwoo was hugging him, tightly too. Hyungwon wrapped his skinny arms around the buff Hyunwoo and they stayed there for a good 2 minutes. Hyungwon took a risk. He nuzzled his head in the nook of Hyunwoo's neck. He must have been surprised since he felt a light jump, but seemed to not mind. "Please don't scare me again Hyungwon." 

\------

**The sun was blazing down on Hyungwon’s head, not being protected by a hat. He was relaxing in the pool with his buddies, just having a nice vacation. He can see to his left Minhyuk having a friendly fight with Hoseok, and Minhyuk being lifted above the water and slammed back down. Water splashed back onto Hyungwon who just wanted to put his feet in the water. “HEY!!” Hyungwon shouted back at Hoseok. Hoseok replied back with a grin and a light shrug. Bitch. A bitch that he loves too much, a platonic way of course. Then a chuckle could be heard behind Hyungwon which made him turn around to see a shirtless Hyunwoo. “What?! You can’t lie, it was pretty funny Wonnie,” Hyunwoo gave a little smile. Hyungwon looked up at him, pouting. “Hey..don’t pout. I was just joking. But pout all you want, you look cute doing it.” That sentence immediately made Hyungwon freeze up and his eyes widened. "Wha-" Hyungwon was stopped mid-sentence when Hyunwoo ruffled his hair and sat next to him. "You not jumping in?" Hyunwoo questioned Hyungwon, slightly tilting his head. "Mmm..don't know yet." That's when Hyunwoo placed his hands at the hem of Hyungwon's shirt, staring deeply into his eyes, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Hyunwoo tossed the shirt near the pool chairs, acting like it was a piece of trash. Two large hands wrapped around Hyungwon's waist, pulled him up from the edge of the pool and into the cool water. Hyungwon was shocked by the exotic moment and could not even move. Hyunwoo jumped into the pool with him and pulled Hyungwon close to him. Their faces were only centimeters apart, almost able to kiss each other if one of them moved closer. Hyunwoo moved close to Hyungwon's ear and whispered, "Gotcha..." This sent shivers down Hyungwon's spine, but their moment was killed when Hoseok splashed water on both of them. "Just fuck already!!! I'm tired of seeing you guys flirt and do nothing, my gosh." The sentence caused Hyungwon to push Hyunwoo away with a flushed face. "I-I'm thirsty. I'm going to grab a drink..." Hyungwon hopped out of the pool and grabbed his discarded shirt to rapidly put it over his slender body. Hyunwoo would kill him one day.**

\------

Hyungwon didn’t go to school for a couple of days, needing to recover. Hyunwoo brought back notes from the classes they shared together everyday. He was such a thoughtful person, of course he would do that for anyone, but Hyungwon liked to think he was doing it just for him.

Few days went by, and Hyungwon was back to face hell. He turned around the corner, like always, and found Hyunwoo sitting on the one bench, like always. “Welcome back! You ready for a fun day of school?” Hyunwoo sarcastically said with excitement. “Oh boy, I’ve never been so excited,” Hyungwon three his hands up and started waving them around in ‘excitement’. 

“Of course you are.” Hyunwoo looked to his right and saw the public bus come down the street. He got up from the bench and stood by Hyungwon. The bus approached and the doors opened inviting both boys in. After scanning their cards, they found their usual seats, luckily not taken by a newcomer. Hyunwoo weirdly sat closer than usual, but it didn’t trigger anything is Hyungwon’s mind. The bus was quieter than he was last on it a couple of days ago.

”Everyone’s missed you the last days.” Hyungwon snorted, “Oh I’m sure Minhyuk was crying since I wasn’t there.”   Hyunwoo replied with a quiet chuckle, not helping the already silent bus. “We were pretty scared when you got knocked out, Hoseok was panicking. Hey, how close are you guys?” Hyunwoo turned to stare into Hyungwon’s eyes. Hyungwon didn't think he could take much longer, so he looked towards his hands and replied, “Yeah, I’ve known him forever. Not actually, but a pretty long time.” 

Hyunwoo hummed. “Does he like you?” Hyungwon eyes widened at the sudden question until the bus ran over a speed bump. Hyungwon flopped around and landed right on Hyunwoo’s chest, millimeters away from those thick, full lips. Hyungwon would have pulled away if it wasn’t for the other speed bump that pushed Hyungwon’s lips right onto Hyunwoo’s cheek.

They stayed there for a quick second, but the whole thing felt like years. Hyungwon was the first to turn around and face towards the window, cheeks and neck flushed red. Hyunwoo looked down to his feet, showing some pink across his face as well.

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it took me forever just to write another chapter, but i’m out of school!! so maybe when i’m inspired i’ll get a chapter or two out. fingers crossed! until the next update ~ ash <3


	3. breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "maybe i'll make a chapter or two" my ass. i have left you guys for too long and i am so sorry. i have been busier than i thought i would have and also i have been getting writers block for this story. hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint you because i tried my best.

The rest of the ride was...well awkward. It was just complete silence, Hyungwon could even hear crickets. He tried to make conversation, but nothing, nada, came out of that stupid mouth of his. But he can't lie, half of the time he was just thinking about Hyunwoo's plump lips on his own. What was this man doing to him?! Making him crazy, that's for sure. 

After that dead silent bus ride, they got off the bus together and heard a loud Minhyuk coming towards them. "HYUNGWON FINALLY!!!" Minhyuk ran and gave a huge hug to Hyungwon that he almost fell over. "Woah, calm down there. Don't want to injure him anymore," Hoseok appeared out of thin air with a huge smile on his face. Once Minhyuk let go, Hyungwon gave a light punch on Hoseok's shoulder. "I bet you missed me way too much," Hyungwon gave a slight wink at the end. 

"Oh yeah, I was dying without you haha." Typical Hoseok not showing his true feelings. Hyungwon knows he was bored out of his mind without him because they always hung out, too much to be honest. Hyungwon wrapped his right arm around Hoseok's neck and the four of them walked to the entrance. 

 

Of course, he had to have classes with Hyunwoo since that is how their schedules were, but Hyungwon really wished he hurt himself more so he didn't have to meet Hyunwoo and have that... incident. It just added to the pile of a mess his life is right now. Curse that high school for going through so many topics while he was gone. They could have just reviewed for his sake, but there is a reason why high school is called hell. Because it is. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon sat in their seats while Hyunwoo went to the opposite side. Hoseok slowly sat down while heaving a sigh. "Tell me. What happened." Hyungwon turned to Hoseok, not even surprised he noticed the tension between Hyunwoo and him. "Something... _happened_ ," Hyungwon replied while pulling out his textbook and binder from his backpack. "Spill it." Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but if he didn't respond, he would be beaten. "Well, we were on the bus, just talking. And then...the bus went over two speed bumps." Hoseok could see Hyungwon's face turning pink while he held it down low.

"My lips landed on...his." A sudden scream was then let out. Everyone was looking towards them. "OH MY GOD, YOU KISSED HYUNWOO!?!?" "Could you be any louder?" His classmates all started mumbling while Hyunwoo just stared right at them, face all pink. Hyungwon met his eyes and ran out of the room. He pushed passed the teacher that was just about to enter. "Hey! Chae Hyungwon!!"

_How could Hoseok do such a thing and yell it out? Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once?_

 

Tears dripped down Hyungwon's face, seeping into his sweatshirt's sleeve. He finally reached the bathroom and locked himself into a stall. If anyone listened carefully, they could hear short sobs and sniffles. A knock came at his stall. "Hyungwonnie..."

_It was Hyunwoo._

"Can you please talk to me? You don't have to open the stall, but you can talk out your feels to me." Hyungwon could see Hyunwoo's feet shift. "I'll listen." He didn't want to. But, Hyunwoo was too kind to ignore. Hyungwon didn't know what his was thinking, or if he was thinking at all, but he said words that he never thought would slip on his tongue. "I don't know my feelings towards you." _Sniffle._ "Our relationship is weird, a-and I wonder if we are more than friends. And I don't know if I want to, but. But I love being around you. You make me so happy, even in dark times. For some reason, our friendship seems stronger than Hoseok's and I's." Hyungwon slowly opened the stall to see a handsome figure standing right in front of him. 

"I just want to know what we are." Hyungwon is sure Hyunwoo can see his ugly crying face, but he buried it into the chest of that big bear. He could tell Hyunwoo was flustered, and his heartbeat was racing. "W-we are great friends." Hyunwoo put his arms around the shaking Hyungwon. His left hand rubbed his back while his other ran through those luscious black locks. "Great friends."

 

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon walked back to the classroom. Right when they knocked on the door, and a student opened it, "DETENTION, BOTH OF YOU!" They knew it. Both of them got pink slips and went back to their seats. "I am so sorry Hyungwon." But Hyungwon just focused on the lecture. Hoseok knew they wouldn't talk for a couple of days, but he still needed to say sorry. "Bye until 3 days." And that's how the rest of the class went.

 

The entire day was Hyungwon trying to get caught up with lessons, so he completed ignored anyone and everyone who tried to talk to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writers block for this storyline is insane and I was thinking of deleting this and rewriting it as a one-shot since it seems like my mind loves to make storylines for one-shots. and if you would rather want it a chapter story, suggestions would also help my one-shot mind.


	4. ending

Hello my fellow showhyung shippers. I am sorry to announce that this story will no longer be completed. I have not been able to think of anything for this plot, but if any of you take interest in the storyline, you are allowed to take it. No need for credit. I feel horrible for leaving this with nothing, but it’s best to just say I will not continue the story anymore rather than give no updates and leave the story abandoned. I will not delete this story for those that want to take the plot and for those that liked the story. Once again, I am very sorry. I have been thinking of creating a showhyung drabble fanfic since I’m not great at writing long stories, but I may create a long TaeTen (taeyong and ten from nct) fanfic. I have written out the basic storyline and will continue that. I feel one main reason for being uninspired is we all know the showhyung ship is a desert. We have not been fed in forever, and I have had no such motivation for writing with no inspiration. Luckily Taeten is actually back together since they will both be in the new super group SM made. I am so excited for SuperM and can’t wait for the debut. This also gives us more taeten interactions?! Maybe since the last ones we’ve seen was back in 2018, Baby Don’t Stop era. Hopefully SM gives them justice. So for those who likes taeten stay tuned for a mpreg fanfic! I love mpreg fics and may even make a showhyung one in the future (not promising tho). But I will say this one last time, I am so sorry for those who loved this idea of a fanfic. I hope to bring you better and longer stories in the future. 

 

With love, Ash 💜


End file.
